Talk:Olivie/@comment-28348589-20160917060420/@comment-26851283-20160919184053
Don't forget that Olivie has +60 def on Sybilla, and also has the most MR of any princess and is potentially the cheapest black princess in the game. In case you like numbers, here are some. If you don't, skip to the bottom: Olivie ''compared to Sybilla, using max affection, min-cost, max level as comparison. -36%HP, 2527 / (''1615*1.15) = 1.36061381074 +13%Def, ('''450+72')'' / (390+72) = 1.12987012987 +8%Att, +8%ASpd (+16% damage per second), (795+144) / (726+144) =1.07931034483 0.968 / 0.896 = 1.08035714286 (0.968*(795+144)) / (0.896*(726+144)) = 1.16604064039 +25%MR, 25 / 20 = 1.25 -6% Cost 17 / 18 = 0.94444444444 Sybilla can tank Black Oni with 489 HP to spare: (2527) - (2500 - (390+72)) = 489 Whereas Olivie would need both the Prince and Adele or Adele + Aisha to survive (1615*1.15*1.10) - (2500 - ((450+72)*1.21)) = 174.595 (1615*1.15*1.10*1.14) - (2500 - (450+72)) = 350.9915 On the other hand. Olivie could tank Black Oni for 15 seconds (3 to 4 hits) with no heal support (60/241)*15 = 3.73443983402 and in that time, do over 13,600 damage, basically enough to kill it, since Black Onis only have 12,000 HP and no MR (0.968*(795+144))*15 = 13634.28 Basically, if the enemy does 2500 to 3000 magic damage, you would need to use Sybilla. Under 2500 it's a toss-up whether you want to use Olivie or Sybilla. Sybilla has higher attack during skill up by virtue of the multiplier and getting an early start from 200 range way and even has an assassination chance, but Olivie has higher damage mitigation percentage-wise as well has higher damage without using a skill. Above 3000 magic damage and Sybilla will be dead in one hit as well (assuming no Aisha, Adele, or HP/MR buffs). As far as I recall the highest magic damage we've seen so far is 2000 damage from the Demon Mage in Base Scramle II. For physical damage, Sybilla has just short of 3K effective HP (post def mitigation) whereas Olivie has less than 2.5K eHP. This means that Sybilla serves a very good niche of handling the 2.5K attack bosses. Notable bosses like the Greater Demon with 5,000 attack will OHKO both Sybilla and Olivie (if you didn't use the skills during the last event, and in future events when we don't have a skill thrown in for free). Regular beasts like the Golden Wolf with 1100 attack doesn't really give Sybilla an advantage at all. And as shown above, if it's something you can kill in 15 seconds, Olivie is hands-down the winner for not requiring a healer at all. Even if it isn't something you can kill, Olivie is a decent staller. 2527+390+72 = 2989 (1615*1.15)+450+72 = 2379 ''' '''So it really comes down to situation, I'd say Sybilla and Olivie complement each other quite well. Have you tried using them together? Both Sybilla and Olivie have amazing skills, but Olivie's is defensive while Sybilla's is OMGyes offensive. If you stick AWSybilla behind Olivie you can make use of both skills at once, and when Olivie's skill expires you can withdraw her and still have Sybilla as an HP tank. If you really need to make a choice between the two, look at the type of enemy you'll be facing, aside from the damage calculation above, you could consider the enemies movement speed. Sybilla works better on low movement speed characters that will be in range of her skill for a while before engaging in melee. Olivie is better against enemies with higher MR. You may want to use Sybilla versus medium range magic bosses so that you can exchange fire rather than just act as a lightning rod until the boss is within melee range. You probably want to use Olivie if UP cost is important and you have Olivie and/or some other elves (Spica, Marius, Atlas, etc) at min-cost. So far I've mostly used Olivie for the cost reduction and non-skill shred power, but there were definitely bosses (particularly before AW) where I needed Sybilla or Claudia (who despite not being black is amazing for having decent HP and TRUE DAMAGE on skill up). Really what I've seen is that the princess people get first between the two becomes their favorite and they don't see the need to use the other one. I think this speaks to the power of both of these princesses, but I can also say that two is indeed better than one, and being able to switch between the two or even use both at the same time is a luxury to be covetted.